ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora's Starland Show
Aurora's Starland Show is an updated version of the former Mickey's Starland Show but with Aurora as the host character (due to Mickey already being in the Disney Junior Dance Party) which could replace For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Sing-Along Celebration in Echo Lake at Disney's Hollywood Studios. It will be based on the revival of The Disney Afternoon. Concept This show will feature five sections based on both old and future Disney Afternoon shows as well as the revival of DuckTales. Like the original shows, it will feature D.U.D.E, a computer rapper and his female co-host C.J. who must search for Aurora. For every variant of the show, the voice of D.U.D.E. will change especially for his introduction and congratulations to Darkwing. TaleSpin will be the only show to not get replaced by any other show while the others would do. So, Darkwing Duck will replace Tinker Bell, then the section of Elsa's Ice Palace will be replaced by the new house of Goofy and Max, and Quack Pack featuring Donald Duck will replace Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. In this variant of the show, Goofy gets trapped in the house with a blackout leaving the other sections lighted to make guests think the other the characters are lucky to have generators fixed. Scrooge's vault from will be replaced with the building where Goliath stays on from Gargoyles. Characters represented in the show * Tinker Bell: Tinker Bell and Rosetta * TaleSpin: Baloo and Louie Lamount * DuckTales: Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack * Frozen: The Series: Anna, Elsa, and Olaf * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip and Dale * Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck and Professor von Drake (in the last two incarnations) * Goof Troop: Goofy and Max * Gargoyles: Goliath * Quack Pack: Donald Duck Voice cast * Drake Bell as D.U.D.E. (in the first two incarnations) * Corey Burton as D.U.D.E. (in the third incarnation) and Ludwig von Drake * Xander Mobius as D.U.D.E. (in the last two incarnations) * Sabrina Carpenter as CJ (OST version for the first three incarnations) * Rachel Hirschfeld as CJ (OST version for the last two incarnations) * Kate Higgins as Aurora (OST version) * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell (OST version) * Megan Hilty as Rosetta (OST version) * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jim Cummings as Louie and Darkwing Duck * Alan Young (archival recordings) as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Kayla Iovan (K-La) Anna (OST version) * Gab Pangilinan as Elsa (OST version) * Megan Hilty as Chip * Corey Burton as Dale * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Keith David as Goliath * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Script * Aurora's Starland Show (Season 1) (script) * Aurora's Starland Show (Season 2) (script) * Aurora's Starland Show (Season 3) (script) * Aurora's Starland Show (Season 4) (script) Characters and actors (in order of appearance) Aurora_HKDL-glamor.jpg|Aurora, the lead character of the show Tinkerbell dl.jpg|Tinker Bell Rosetta DL.jpg|Rosetta Baloo_Louie (Talespin3).jpg|Baloo and Louie Scrooge_Character_central.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 51737452.jpg|Launchpad McQuack Anna-Elsa-Disney-World (crop).jpg|Anna and Elsa RR-chip-dale-Paris-Fandaze.jpg|Chip and Dale the Rescue Rangers Darkwing_Duck_Character_Central.jpg|Darkwing Duck Goof Troop DLRP Goofy and Max.jpg|Max and Goofy Donald_HKDL.jpg|Donald Duck Sabrina Carpenter 1.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter as the OST voice of CJ in the first three versions of the show. Category:Disney shows Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:The Disney Afternoon